


Good Thing Going

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Good Thing Going

"I'll be in the sports section," Harry said as he stepped over the threshold of Flourish and Blotts.

Severus snorted. "Typical."

"Don't complain," Draco replied. "You should be thankful—Quidditch is what keeps his arse looking like _that_." They both watched as said arse disappeared around a corner.

"Point." Severus began heading in the direction of the Potions texts, then stopped and turned back to Draco. "Where will I find you when I am ready to leave?"

"Ogling Harry's arse." Draco grinned, heading after him.

"Sex-crazed adolescents," Severus said smugly, thankful indeed to have two insatiable brats warming his bed.


End file.
